<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Observations by Rivenchu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466144">Detective Observations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenchu/pseuds/Rivenchu'>Rivenchu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s time, I didn't even know I wanted to write this, It happened again and I slipped, M/M, MintyFrosty Detective AU, and here it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenchu/pseuds/Rivenchu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrence has an idea to solve two minor problems that have bothered him for the past few months. He's a bonafide genius for coming up with this plan of his alright!</p>
<p>Detective Right can't keep working alone, the higher ups keep harping on him to get a partner. Something about safety or jazz. Whatever he didn't care. They were annoying him.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Copperbottom needed to get out of the office so he could plan things in a more exciting way without having to deal with the constant interruptions. Mostly about safety concerns, blah blah killjoy. If he wasn't so useful he'd have shipped him out to a different precinct by now.</p>
<p>Really he was a gosh darn genius and all that mattered was he was happy by the end of this. It was going to be great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Workaholic First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to the AU goes to MintyFrosty on tumblr. She posted the idea and a small comic and then it was too late for me. I highly recommend visiting, it's all top notch stuff. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun hadn't been up for more than a few hours and already he was being called into the captain's office. He'd turned his last several cases in a timely manner, hadn't rocked the boat, so what reason could there be? Probably not a good one, and he lived by his gut's feeling.</p>
<p>But directly disobeying would be worse, it was never a good idea to willingly throw yourself on Terrence's bad side.</p>
<p>Right braced himself as he pushed open the door. He noted someone was to his left, ignored them and walked right up to the desk to stare at the chief.</p>
<p>"Good, Right. Was wonderin' when ya'd stroll in." The chief grinned and pushed his hat back as he looked up. Oh, the good detective looked like he was in snit, he must've already guessed what was about to happen.</p>
<p>One terse nod from Right and Terrence leaned back in his chair. Keeping things moving was his job and he wanted to see this play out.</p>
<p>"I know you've been working alone for awhile, and I've allowed it out of respect." The chief started, "But it's gone on long enough."</p>
<p>Right narrowed his eyes and growled. No, he'd chased off any partner they assigned to him. He didn't want another after... after... what happened. He was fine alone.</p>
<p>"Reginald is one of the best in the business. He'll be your partner." Leaning back Terrence wiggled a pen in his hand as he smiled. If he could solve two minor problems with this one move he'd treat himself to lunch for being so gosh darn brilliant.</p>
<p>The chief smiled serenely up at the detective when he slammed both hands down on the desk and swore. Spiraling off into a rant about he didn't need a partner, was doing good work on his own, surely he could leave him be to keep working well like he had been.</p>
<p>Reginald fidgeted in the back of the office. He thought he had been doing good lately. Sure he spent most of the time at his desk, but many of the detectives used him to consult on their tough cases. He helped so many get solved by pointing his thoughts or what should get investigated on.</p>
<p>Why the chief felt he needed to team up and get his 'short scrawny self outta the office' was beyond him. He'd given up at trying to understand how Terrence worked, the man veered between idiot and genius in the same day. Sometimes he managed both at the same time, especially if he was leading a raid.</p>
<p>Right glanced over his shoulder at his supposed partner and narrowed is eyes further. No. He hadn't bothered to look at the time he walked in and he didn't want that one. He knew of rumors around the office as much as he wished they didn't try to pull him in for gossip. Honestly there were a few officers that were worse then the gaggle of gossiping grandmas in his neighborhood.</p>
<p>Reginald sighed and hoped this would be over soon, he was swamped. The day had started off plesantly enough, and now he was stuck in a loud awkward situation that no one wanted except the chief. He was about to ask if he could leave to get a drink when the unthinkable happened.</p>
<p>How dare. How <i>dare</i> his mustache was insulted, it had taken him years to get it to it's current magnificence. Marching forward Reginald glared up at the taller man. Curse Terrence for only seeming to pick the tallest and the strongest. Reginald knew he wasn't short but he felt like it some days.</p>
<p>"What makes you think that <i>I</i> want to be stuck with <i>you</i> ?" Jabbing his finger up at the detective Reginald jutted his chin forward, "You're a loose cannon who disappears for days at time without a word to anyone."</p>
<p>"Well you both seem to know enough about each other already." Tucking the pen behind his ear Terrence clapped his hands once for attention. When both fell silent he picked up a toothpick and stuck it in his mouth jovially. This was a good start to his day.</p>
<p>"Right, you can't keep having a double office to yourself, Reginald I expect you to move in by the end of the day." The chief slammed his hand down as the arguments started up and he raised an eyebrow at the officers as he dropped his smile. "Boys my decision is final, now leave."</p>
<p>Wiggling the toothpick around Terrence watched the pair sullenly leave.</p>
<p>He'd finally say Right wasn't alone so the higher ups would stop bothering him about it. He'd get to plan more things his way with Reginald out of the office. Hopefully Right, their best fighter, would manage to keep Reginald, thier worst fighter alive. Yes, he would be treating himself to a great lunch.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Right had made a point to leave soon after the... partnering. Reginald wad skulked into the room with a box of his things and he wasn't going to watch the string bean unpack his things onto a desk that wasn't <i>his</i>.<p>He had things he could do to take him out of the office. Leads to question, perps to track, diners to eat at.</p>
<p>He managed to go two days without touching foot back to the office. It was early enough the sun wasn't up and the place was empty. Perfect, he could drop off the two cases he solved, grab a couple more and disappear for a few more days.</p>
<p>Why was his office light on?</p>
<p>Opening the door quietly he shot a flat look the the occupied desk. The box was only half unpacked, but the desk was covered in folders and papers. The interloper was fast asleep and drooling over the cover of a folder.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes Right walked over ad picked up a folder. There must have been ten cases worth of work on the lieutenant's desk, no one could do that much.</p>
<p>Except it wasn't his case.</p>
<p>Eyebrows raising he recognized the name of a colleague. The guy had a good habit of solving things but... it was obvious from this he should go question the family more.</p>
<p>Flipping a page he saw a note scrawled with that very suggestion, and then another to check alley across the street. The darkest place, easiest to ambush with a dumpster for disposal. Better hurry because trash was coming up in two days.</p>
<p>Come to think of it when asked to look over something he did see this particular handwriting often but didn't read them since he was asked pointed questions. Honestly he thought it was a low ranked officer taking notes or doing simple checks.</p>
<p>Curious now Right leaned against the desk and began to flip through more. Lot of familiar detective names he was seeing, some missing obvious leads they should be following up on. Thoroughly feeling unimpressed with his fellow detectives right now he put the stack back down.</p>
<p>The other side of the desk held a few more folders, ones the other hadn't touched yet. He shouldn't let himself get sidetracked, he still had to drop off his own work to the chief. Walking over to his desk he began to gather his cases.</p>
<p>The door slammed open, "Up and attem boys! Early bird gets the work and you're the earliest we got today!" Terrence dropped his foot back down to the ground and surveyed the room. He'd startled both but... oh not again.</p>
<p>"Damn it Reggie, I told you to go home last night. You're going to burn out at this rate." Pinching his nose he glared at the embarrassed lieutenant as he peeled a paper off his face. Fishing around his pocket he pulled out a few dollars and dropped them on the desk. "Get breakfast before you visit the scene kid, I know you didn't eat dinner."</p>
<p>Ducking his head Reginald nodded. He had meant to go, but the other detectives had come to visit, commiserate with him about losing his own office, and asked for help with a few cases. Some had been more involved than he thought and time had slipped away from him.</p>
<p>"Right, make sure he doesn't stay tonight." Terrence sighed and questioned his decision to pair them up. He was going to give it two weeks minimum to see how things shake out.</p>
<p>"Oh, and take him with you when you go Right, have a coffee, then head to 31st and 45th. Police will be expecting you both."  The chief absently waved off the two idiots and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>The room fell silent as the door swung shut.</p>
<p>Gathering his cases Right sighed before he turned around to face the... other he was going to be stuck with all day.</p>
<p>"You were going to leave me here after getting more work, weren't' you?" Reginald had swiveled his chair to watch the detective with the most peeved he could manage.</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm." That had been the plan and Right knew there was no point to lying. </p>
<p>The blunt agreement seemed to take the wind out of the lieutenant's sails as he deflated and rubbed a hand over his face.</p>
<p>"Fine, let's get this over with." Swiping the money from his desk Reginald stood up and threw his coat on. Technically he was the higher ranked one and should lead, but it was early, he was tired and still muzzy from the abrupt awakening. Gesturing to the door in the traditional 'after you' he raised his eyebrows at the detective, they had places to go after all.</p>
<p>Right merely blinked. He had expected the other to pull rank immediately and take charge.</p>
<p>Marching out the detective dropped the completed cases in Terrence's bin outside his office and walked towards the stairs after they both grabbed some supplies. Out in the parking lot he made a beeline to his car to claim the driver side. Again he was surprised when the other just... let him.</p>
<p>"Something on the way okay?" Right finally spoke up. He'd already danced the line with the chief but he wasn't going to push more than he already had. He liked his job to stay even if... it was hard sometimes.</p>
<p>He got a curt nod in return.</p>
<p>Most places weren't open yet, when he pulled to the side of the road in front of one of the few places that did look open the parking lot was full. Someone had to stay in the car.</p>
<p>"Got a thermos?" Reginald finally spoke up as he cracked open the car door and stepped outside.</p>
<p>Right had meant to fill it at the station before he left. He knew the coffee bit wasn't a serious order but he liked his morning beverage. The thermos he handed over was a simple silver and green, but it served him well.</p>
<p>"Let me guess, black as midnight?" Leaning against the doorframe Reginald reached out to take it. A ghost of a smirk flashed over his face when the other nodded. Yes, many of the manly men at the office drank it that way. He'd rather not touch the stuff, but sometimes in a pinch he had to.</p>
<p>Ghastly stuff, not even milk and sugar could save it.</p>
<p>Watching the lieutenant walk away Right sighed and leaned back in his chair. Tapping a finger against the wheel he watched the traffic, checked the gas level, and saw the horizon starting to brighten finally. The sun hadn't even come up yet.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
<p>When Reginald emerged he handed the green thermos over before climbing into the car. He tucked his own flask (thank god they had tea even if it was oversteeped) between his feet and started on breakfast.</p>
<p>Right raised an eyebrow at just an egg on toast. No wonder the other got called scrawny if he thought that was a meal.</p>
<p>Unscrewing the top the detective took a hesitant sniff. Smelled like a standard dark roast...</p>
<p>"No I didn't spit in it." Reginald snorted. "I've got to get to know you before I can decide not to like you properly." He took another bite and looked out the window at the even busier diner.</p>
<p>Right shook his head and screwed it back on. Yeah, he could understand that. He just didn't want a partner right now, nothing against the lieutenant as a person.</p>
<p>Checking his mirrors and then turning his head to look the detective pulled back out on the road. He waited til the breakfast was almost done, "Might want to check your mustache before we get there."</p>
<p>Reginald choked down the last  bite and shot the other a look. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small mirror and gasped. The left side was fraying and uneven from the right. No doubt the result of falling asleep on it, why hadn't that thought crossed his mind to check this morning?</p>
<p>Swearing Reginald fished out his emergency wax for the dire repair. "You let me walk into the diner like that?!" He shot a incredulous look over at the detective. Really. How could you?</p>
<p>Right found himself snickering despite himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reluctant pair arrive on their first crime scene, on their first real day of being partnered. There are police watching and they got to uphold that Toppat Agency pride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU credit to MintyFrosty on tumblr who just lets me write away. &lt;3 I have so much fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Broken glass. Lots and lots of broken glass. It was easy to spot from the doorway, but it would be nice to actually get inside. For a closer look. Like detectives were supposed to do - even though he was a <i>lieutenant.</i></p>
<p>“And, I’m telling you, Terrence sent me. My… partner is just parking the car and he’ll be up shortly.” Reginald took a measured breath as he tried explaining again. Why did so many people have a problem taking him seriously? He had an official badge, he was wearing it on his coat. It was right there <i>prominently</i> as indication of his rank.</p>
<p>“Don’t recognize you, not letting you into the scene.” The cop looked down. No this wasn’t a cop from that chief, he was known for being particular who he hired to his agency. That Terrence did good work and managed to keep getting his way. Infuriating since he had wanted to work there and was had to settle for the regular police force. No way was this one in front of him from there he was too... not.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant.” Reginald gestured to his badge. He was probably the highest ranked person here.  It was entirely too early and he wasn’t awake enough to get into silly arguments over his rank i front of the crime scene he had been dispatched too.</p>
<p>“From Terrence’s branch.” The cop leaned forward into the supposed higher ranked space and loomed. The shorter man flinched and leaned back.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it.” The cop stood up straight again and crossed his arms. He watched the ‘lieutenant’ sigh and sit down on the stairs. He made sure to keep an eye on the other. He had to protect the scene until the right people arrived.</p>
<p>Several minutes later the cop brightened when someone he did recognize turned the corner of the stairs and was climbing up. Orangey tie, red hair, he knew this one! “Red!”</p>
<p>“Right.” The detective grunted as he climbed the stairs. Why was this on the fourth floor? Why couldn’t this have happened on the second floor?</p>
<p>“I know.” The cop preened, he was so good with names. He liked this detective, he got things down and was someone he aspired after. If only he could get hired there!</p>
<p>Reginald coughed in a sad attempt to cover his chuckle. On second thought, he was glad to hear that exchange. That was the most unimaginative name to get mixed up with, though… fitting. He’d have to remember that.</p>
<p>The detective huffed and decided it was a lost cause. Why Rupert never remembered his name was beyond him. Kid tried but he was a few cards short of a full deck sometimes. Always.</p>
<p>“Thought ya were goin’ t' start lookin’ while I parked.” Right switched to his not partner and leaned his elbow on the railing. Why did he stop to let the other out if he was just going to wait on the steps?</p>
<p>“More sporting I don’t have a head start.” Reginald stood and straightened his jacket. Now that he was vouched for he should have no trouble getting in. Finally.</p>
<p>“You mean he really is a detective?” Rupert looked shocked as he stared down in disbelief. Maybe if this had been the regular police but Terrence’s Toppats were not… that small?</p>
<p>“Lieutenant.” Reginald took a deep breath and gestured at his badge. They just had this conversation, seriously?</p>
<p>Right just snickered and walked past the policeman. He could figure out what happened, even if the other had just tried to play it off. There was a reason Terrence hadn’t picked up the Rupert kid. One thing about their chief is he was a great judge in a short amount of time.</p>
<p>Normally the Toppats were reserved for homicides, but fresh eyes on tricky cases were always welcome. The ever elusive Henry Stickmin was one, if a theft was suspected of him everyone got called in. Whomever got the smoking gun for the thief would receive accolades for ages, not to mention the boost in reputation.</p>
<p>No wonder Terrence had sent them out immediately.</p>
<p>Standing outside the worst of the glass spread Right looked around. The upper left window pane was broken. There was a sizable dent on the floor in front of an empty platform that used to have a glass case judging from the swath of broken glass around it.</p>
<p>The glass was… strange. It was gathered around the base of the stand, but there was a bloom of glass from the window leading to the platform.</p>
<p>If something was thrown from the window the glass should extend behind the stand, but it didn’t. If something had been thrown out the window there shouldn’t be a trail of glass inside. Interesting conundrum.</p>
<p>He heard Reginald snap a picture. </p>
<p>Walking up to police Right pointed to the glass behind him, “No one messed with the scene yet?” He just wanted to be sure the janitor hadn’t swept the glass and changed the pattern. It looked natural, but it had happened before.</p>
<p>Yep, still angry about that case too. He knew who did it but couldn’t prove it. It was only a couple of years ago, felt like ages. He had still been working with… with...</p>
<p>“No one - manager came in early first thing and called authorities immediately.” A thousand yard stare met his gaze, void barely contained by his pupils. Poor sap must have come off overnight and gotten roped into the suspected Stickmin case before he escaped the precinct. </p>
<p>Nodding Right turned back around to see the lieutenant crouched down near the floor.</p>
<p>So... something was thrown into the room, but not through the glass case or else there would be glass behind it. Turning around slowly Right took in the room to see if he was missing anything. He always preferred to scan the area before focusing on the obvious. All too often there would just be one piece of the puzzle that was out of place and… aha!</p>
<p>Walking over he pushed aside a decorative curtain and stared at evidence? The unassuming rod of metal with a rubber pad at one end and broken hinge on the other? This didn’t feel like it belonged here.  Pulling out a clean paper bag Right picked it up and closed it.</p>
<p>A soft click and the smell of faint outside morning traffic wafted through the room. The detective looked over and saw Reginald leaning out the window staring up at the building’s wall. That was a choice,</p>
<p>Ignoring the other he went back to scanning the room. Nothing else jumped out at him and he avoided eye contact with Rupert when he walked past the detective. Really that one got on his nerves sometimes. Really, Red? His name wasn't hard to remember.</p>
<p>Satisfied the room was clear of any hidden clues Right was about to return to the mess of glass when he heard a thunk and muffled curse. Turning he saw Rupert walking away from a mostly closed window. Mostly closed because there had been s<i>someone in the way.</i></p>
<p>The detective sighed. Yeah the agency had dodged a bullet by not hiring Rupert.</p>
<p>The window was big and solid looking, maybe on the heavy side. Right watched as a gloved hand reached back and found the sill. He assumed the lieutenant was trying to lift it, and appreciated the attempt to resolve the problem by himself first. Not that it would happen, but he tried.</p>
<p>Still, on principle he had to send a disapproving look towards Rupert. He may not care for his not partner, but he was still a Toppat agent. Friendly competition was well and good, but there were still some lines.</p>
<p>Rupert shrugged and sniggered. He still couldn’t believe the other had made Toppat while he hadn’t. Pretty funny to see the guy flail and not even be able to get himself out. Looks like he’d given upon lifting the window and was now trying to pull himself backwards. </p>
<p>It wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Walking over Right tapped the glass the glass to let the lieutenant know he was there. The last thing they needed was to lift the window and see the other stumble back into the scene. The Toppats would never live it down.</p>
<p>Letting one hand rest at the bottom of the window he waited until the other turned to look at him. Holding up a hand he used his fingers to count down from three and then hefted the window. That should be enough warning.</p>
<p>Standing Reginald winced and rubbed his back. “I was certain it was secure…” Bright side he was now fully awake, down side that would leave a bruise. He almost lost his hat and he barely caught it in time. Putting his hat back on he flushed embarrassed. </p>
<p>Some first impression on the case he was making today. Barred from the scene and trapped in a window, but he could still save this.</p>
<p>“Right, could you look out on the left side? I’ll keep hold of the window so it doesn’t fall on you as well.” Stepping back the lieutenant held his hand out towards the window. He was certain he had an idea of how this happened, but it never hurt to have a second pair of eyes confirm.</p>
<p>Eh, wasn’t like Rupert would do that again, but it was a nice sentiment of the other. With a sigh Right leaned out to take a gander. Up near the corner his attention was drawn to a cluster black marks. Not what he was expecting but it was suspicious.</p>
<p>Curling further out the detective’s eyes narrowed. Now that he was looking he could see there was a line of them. They were small above the window, then the cluster, a couple of long lines, and then it settled into heavy spots on the way down.</p>
<p>Like footsteps. Footsteps that lingered in the same spot and then carried something heavier the way down.</p>
<p>Pulling himself back into the room Right found himself staring harder at the broken corner. It would explain the window glass inside. The bottom edge was missing any large jagged pieces. Cleared out to safely lean an arm on.</p>
<p>“Grapple from the roof, break the window, break the glass, get a hold of the diamond…” Reginald muttered and pointed to the floor, “pull it off and dragged it across the floor and up the window.”</p>
<p>The detective looked at the floor. Now that he was taking a closer look the obvious dent no one could miss did lead into a faint scrap mark across the floor. Glass and irregular force could explain why it faded in and out.</p>
<p>“Not sure what tool was used for it.” The lieutenant frowned and crossed his arms. There were a few things he could think of, but the broken glass around the podium was still wrong.</p>
<p>“Mechanical claw.” Right pulled out the paper back and handed it over. If it was heavy enough it would shatter glass and be able to grab the diamond in one throw. Conveniently it would explain the broken glass’s odd placement.</p>
<p>“I see. That would do it.” Reginald stared in the bag at the unassuming metal rod. It was a clever idea. Efficient. Logical. Not a Stickmin heist.</p>
<p>That thief had the most chaotic methods that were just so brilliantly disorganized in their execution. It was like the man didn’t know what he was going to do before he got there and made it up as he went. Frustratingly he managed to succeed in each endeavor leaving authorities with a single question.</p>
<p>Was it all a plan or was Henry Stickmin just that lucky?</p>
<p>“Anyway, best check the sidewalk before it gets too busy and the crowd tramples any evidence.” Stepping over the glass carefully the lieutenant tucked the bag into his pocket as he walked to the stairs.</p>
<p>Going down stairs was much easier than climbing. If they were going to check for any scratches from a climbing anchor Right decided didn’t feel like climbing nine flights to the roof. The four floors to the crime scene were enough, should have brought his thermos. He had planned for a power nap after picking up his work for the day.</p>
<p>Of course Terrence had to bang the door open and decide differently.</p>
<p>Biting back a yawn the detective crossed his arms and blinked at the sky once he was outside. The sky was lightening, this was going to be a long day. Handing off theories and evidence to the police might be the best time saver… but that was for tomorrow. He wanted to go ask a couple of his contacts if anyone in the market was selling a large diamond.</p>
<p>Reginald walked along the building side looking up until he was sure he was in the right spot. The scuff marks ended above eye level and unless someone was looking for them no one would see them.</p>
<p>So, the thief dropped down, there were a couple dark spots supporting that. The lieutenant crouched down to squint at the messy sidewalk. Looks like they walked straight towards the curb.</p>
<p>Right sighed when he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Of course the police would send someone to watch them and see if they learn anything. None of them would have thought to look out the window. He would have eventually.</p>
<p>Of course it was Rupert.</p>
<p>“Either they got in a car or changed shoes and disposed of them down this sewer grate before running.”  The lieutenant wrinkled his nose. He didn’t want to go down to narrow the theory and he didn’t want to order his colleague down there either. They already had a bad enough start and that would just sour things further.</p>
<p>“ ‘ay, Cost.” The detective turned to the police officer, “Mind goin’ down t' fetch?”</p>
<p>“Down there? Not… really.” Rupert inadvertently took a step back. No one went in the sewers except the lowest ranks. They couldn’t pawn it off on others</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s goin’ t' look like we Toppats did all the work. Figured share the credit?” Right let his eyebrows raise as he shrugged. He was trying to be a nice guy here, honestly. No ulterior motives or plans here. Nope. None. At all.</p>
<p>“I… that’s true. We don’t have a way to get down… "Rupert trailed off as he saw the detective reach into his coat and pull out a hooked metal rod. He watched as the man walked over and knelt down at a nearby manhole cover. There… there his excuse was just lifted out from him and the yawning hole loomed.</p>
<p>With a sigh the officer walked over and almost gagged at the fetid air wafting up.</p>
<p>"If ya want my advice ’s better to go before more people wake up.” Right nodded sagely. He kept a neutral face as the officer paled and hesitantly started to climb down. He was polite enough to not comment on the gagging noises.</p>
<p>“I would have gone.” Reginald walked over and felt his eyes water. Pulling out his handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth he shook his head. That was utterly nauseating, how could the other just stand there unruffled?</p>
<p>“Ya have a camera right? Could go check the roof for evidence?” Right tucked his tool back into his jacket before shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ll wait here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can do that.” The lieutenant took a few steps towards the door before pausing, “Do you usually carry a crowbar with you?”</p>
<p>“ ’s useful.” Right didn’t turn around as he shrugged. You never know when you needed to get somewhere, and it doubled as a weapon in a pinch. What was not to like about it? True it was shorter than the usual, but it was <i>portable</i>.</p>
<p>Tucking the handkerchief away Reginald shook his head as he started to climb.</p>
<p>The detective stood guard over the hole. He delicately wiped at his watering eyes. That really was some smell, but it beat actually being down there or climbing the stairs to the roof. There would surely be evidence of an anchor up top. And shoes or not later on tonight he’d have to visit his contacts to ask around.</p>
<p>Plus getting Rupert down there was payback for dropping the window on a Toppat agent.</p>
<p>After that the cops could have the case, they had more important cases pending. The only reason he was going to follow through was pretty simple, it’d bug him otherwise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things seem to be going well for them, no? :3 </p>
<p>Also the Rupert and Right name thing amused me to to no end. That was my favourite exchange this whole fic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got two more scenes that jumped out at me. Not sure how much further I'll go than that unless more inspiration strikes. I had a surprising amount of fun with Terrence though~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>